1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Related Art
A mobile terminal is a compact and light wireless communication terminal device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice/video call communication function, information input/output function, data storage function, or the like. The mobile wireless communication terminal further includes supplementary functions supporting capturing of images or video, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, or the like, so as to be advanced as a composite multimedia player.
Mobile terminals perform radio communications by using a printed circuit board (PCB) with various circuits mounted thereon and an antenna that radiates electromagnetic waves upon receiving power from the PCB. A user makes or receives a call by closely putting a mobile terminal to his ear, so he cannot avoid the influence of electromagnetic waves from the PCB and the antenna of the mobile terminal. Thus, bases or references for minimizing the electromagnetic waves of the mobile terminal affecting the user, for example, hearing aid compatibility (HAC), a specific absorption rate (SAR), or the like, are forcibly standardized. Therefore, a method that may satisfy the references of the wireless mobile communication sectors such as the HAC/SAR or the like by reducing electromagnetic waves that affect the human bodies is urgently required.